Lo q nunca se vio
by DikateCullenBlack
Summary: Comienza con el cumple de Harry recordando viejos tiempos y luego contara el present d cada uno... pasen a leer y dejen comen XD


**1.- Recordando el pasado**

Ya había pasado más de 1 año desde la batalla en Hogwarts donde habían perdido a muchos seres queridos entre ellos, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks (mejor dicho Lupin), Fred Weasley, entre otros; y Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en la amplia cocina de Grimmauld Place, junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Artur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, George, Percy, Charley, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy, celebrando su cumpleaños numero 19.

_Bueno Harry, feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas mucho más- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Artur  
_Gracias señor Weasley, muchas a gracias a todos por estar aquí-dijo Harry el cual estaba muy emocionado ya que se encontraba al lado de las personas que mas quería  
_Por Merlín Harry como no íbamos a estar aquí-dijo Ron  
_Cierto eres como un hermano e hijo para los señores Weasley- dijo Hermione  
_En eso no estoy de acuerdo, si no Harry seria mi hermano y si lo fuera no podría estar con el-dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa-pero si estoy de acuerdo con Ron de que por nada del mundo me perdería tu cumpleaños, amor mío  
_Gracias cariño, y si tienen razón no hubieran estado hoy aquí y yo mismo lo mataba-dijo Harry con cara de drama haciendo que todos (incluido él) se rieran  
_Allí- dijo el pequeño Teddy sacando a todos de esa muestra de humor y prestando atención a Teddy ya que era la primera vez que el niño hablaba delante de un grupo tan amplio (ya que el pequeño Teddy era muy tímido y por todo se sonrojaba haciendo que su cabello se pusiera de un rojo tan intenso que parecía hijo de los Weasley  
_Hey, hablaste, que alegría-dijo Harry agarrando a su ahijado de brazos de su abuela  
_Que felices estarían Dora y Remus en este momento- comento Hagrid  
_ Oh sip, ya lo creo, aunque se que ellos nos están viendo en este momento- respondió Harry, que le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Teddy en su barriguita  
_Si tienes razón- dijo Ginny besando primero a Harry para luego abrazar y dale un beso a Teddy- por cierto hay algo que me sorprende  
_Que pasa- dijo Harry mirando a su novia a los ojos  
_Es que George no ha dicho nada en toda la noche y el es que mas habla- respondió Ginny  
_Si es cierto, ¿que tienes George querido?- pregunto su madre  
_oh no es nada solo recordaba que ya casi se cumplen 9 años de que te conocimos Harry  
_Oh si tienes razón, te acuerdas de lo desesperad que estaba Ginny por ver a Harry hasta lloro  
_Cállate Ronald  
_Jajajaja no te pongas brava por eso cariño ya es pasado aunque me gustaría saber que fue lo que pensaron cuando me vieron  
_Bueno en mi caso si han pasado ya 9 años nos conocimos justo este día te acuerdas Harry- dijo soñadoramente Hagrid  
_Si claro como olvidarlo  
_Por que no nos cuentan me gustaría saber todo- dijo Bill  
_Hagrid has el honor- dijo Harry sonriéndole al semigigante

Bueno-comenzó a relatar Hagrid- antes de contar como te conocí debo aclarar el porque fui a buscarte, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente....

9 años antes  
Tum tum sonó la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosque  
_Un momento por favor, ya abro_ dijo Hagrid quitándose el delantal para ir a abrir la puerta - profesor Dumbledore, a que debo el honor de su visita_Buenas noches Hagrid, puedo pasar  
_Oh si claro disculpe mis modales, quiere que le prepare té, señor  
_No Hagrid esto es una visita rápida necesito un favor tuyo  
_Claro en que puedo ayudarle  
_Hemos estado mandándoles cartas a Harry Potter sobre su plaza en Hogwarts, pero me parece extraño que aun no responda y cada vez cambia su lugar de residencia, parece que su familia huye de nosotros, asi que quiero que lo vayas a buscar y le cuentes que es mago, lo ayudes con su copras y le cuentes lo necesario, ya que sospecho que no sabe nada de su identidad, me explico  
_Si claro señor, pero porque no envía a un profesor yo simplemente soy un guardabosque  
_Confió en ti Hagrid, tu lo llevaste sano y salvo después de esa trágica noche quien mejor que tu para traerlo de vuelta a su mundo, además aparte necesito que vayas a Gingontts le enseñes su cámara y vallas a buscar la piedra filosofal en la cámara 371  
_Es una gran responsabilidad pero con gusto lo hare, pero señor puedo preguntar porque trae la piedra aquí  
_Claro que si Hagrid lo que pasa es que sospecho que pronto trataran de robarla y aunque no es seguro prefiero evitarme ese problema cuento, contigo  
_Claro señor, será un placer salgo en la madrugada  
_Muy bien, por cierto aquí tienes la dirección, suerte y cuando lo tengas contigo dime y confírmame que estará en Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, ah y deséale un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte, ya mañana cumple 11 años  
_Por supuesto señor, asi será  
Dumbledore salió de la cabaña dejando a un orgulloso Hagrid terminando de preparar la cena y alistándose para salir

penas el profesor Dumbledore se fue empecé a organizarme para el viaje que me esperaba, y te hice un pastel por tu cumpleaños, cuando se hicieron las 10 de la noche decidí salir para llegar justo a las 12 y ser el primero en felicitarte- dijo Hagrid continuando con la historia de su encuentro con Harry- llegue justo a las 12 a la cabaña donde se encontraban, cuando toque por primera vez la puerta escuche un grito muy fuerte, así que seguí tocando como nadie abría decidí tira la puerta, al entrar vi que todos se habían asustado, así que decidí romper la tensión diciendo que prepararan un poco de té porque el viaje había sido muy largo cuando vi la cara de horror de tu tía, Harry, me dio mucha ganas de reír y bueno luego te vi y sonreí dentro de mi ya que a simple vista como todos en el mundo mágico te dicen te pareces mucho a tus padres y eso me llamo la atención, pero lo que mas me desconcentro fue que te veías desorientado cuando te dije sobre Hogwarts y me dio mucha rabia el hecho de que te hayan dicho siempre que tus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y bueno me puse mas furioso cuando tu tío ofendió a Dumbledore en mi presencia asi que decidí hechizar a Dudley, jajajajajajaja pensaba convertirlo en cerdo pero bueno desgraciadamente no pude- Hagrid calló recordando todo  
_Y que paso luego- dijo Hermione  
_Bueno después descansamos un rato, claro luego de que los Dursley corrieran por todos lados, en la mañana salimos camino al callejón Diagón. cuando entramos al Caldero Chorreante, y bueno cuándo llegamos me sentí muy orgullo de ser yo el que le mostraría por primera vez su mundo a Harry Potter, se podrán imaginar como estaba todos los que se encontraban ese día en la taberna, todos cuando vieron a Harry se alegraron y empezaron a darle la mano, Jajajaja Harry estaba muy rojo de pena y desconcierto se le podía ver claramente  
_Harry siempre tiene pena, cuando las personas se le quedan mirando, siempre es igual- interrumpió Ron  
_i tienes razón pero ese día te podrás imaginar su cara que aparte de pena era de desconcierto, fue muy cómica, bueno luego fuimos al callejón Diagón y empezamos la compra mientras el compraba su varita donde el Sr Ollivander yo fui a la tienda de la mascota y empecé a ver las lechuzas, pensaba darle un regalo a Harry, bueno cuando entre vi un gran alboroto en la sección de lechuzas todas ululaban pero hubo una que me llamo la atención cuando la vi estaba muy despierta pero tranquila, se veía muy noble con su cabeza en alto como queriendo decir como se deberían portar de verdad las lechuzas y no ululando a cada momento apenas la vi le pregunte a la señora de la tienda, y me dijo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo y nadie la compra porque era muy tranquila y asi a nadie le gustaba, asi que le dije que yo si la quería y bueno me la dio por un económico precio, debo decir, cuando salí fui en busca de Harry que ya venia saliendo de la tienda espere a que saliera y bueno se podrán imaginar la cara que tenia al recibir su regalo  
_Oh sip, como siempre con su modestia- dijo Molly  
_Hey recuerden que era el primer regalo que me hacían no era para más - dijo Harry  
_Pero siempre es igual, y no digas que no- dijo Ginny  
_Si bueno tienen razón pero asi soy yo- respondí Harry  
_Si bueno y asi te queremos no lo dudes (XD)- le dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño beso  
_Bueno para continuar con mi historia, después de dejarlo en su casa para que esperara hasta el 1 de septiembre, me fui de vuelta Hogwarts cuando llegue Dumbledore ya me estaba esperando para que le contara todo, me pregunto como lo había vista y que pensaba, yo le dije que era tan humilde como Lily, pero que a la vez se le notaban un toque pequeño de travesura cuando describía que iba hacer con Dudley para asustarlo, igual que James, Dumbledore me sonrió y me dijo que había hecho un muy buen trabajo y que cuando Harry llegara a Hogwarts debía hacer que se sintiera en casa contándole lo estrictamente necesario, para que supiera mas sobre el mundo mágico; cuando llego el 1 de septiembre, y lo vi junto a Ron supe que ya no era tan necesaria mi presencia en su vida ya que había conseguido la amistad tan rápido como su padre , cuando comenzó la selección de casa, yo tenia el corazón en la garganta cuando te toco a ti, Harry, cuando vi que el sombrero se tardo tanto en mandarte a una casa pensé que te mandaría Slytherin , pero cuando dijo Gryffindor, me sentí muy feliz bueno luego comenzó el año y ustedes comenzaron con sus aventura

Hey antes de que comiences a contar las aventuras, Hagrid, Ron debería contarnos como conoció a Harry- dijo Andrómeda  
_Si es cierto debegias contagnos Ron- agrego Fleur  
_Bueno en realidad los primeros en verlos fueron Fred y George, George debería comenzar y después les digo lo que paso en el compartimiento- dijo Ron  
_Bueno- empezó después de pensarlo un poco Fred- yo fui el primero en verlo en la estación me pareció muy extraño el hecho de que fuera solo asi que le ofrecí mi ayuda para ayudarlo a subir el baúl al tren  
_Asi que por primera vez fuiste decente- dijo Artur  
_Si bueno hay que ayudar a los necesitados, eso si lo aprendí bien, a decir verdad creo que fue lo único que aprendimos de lo que trataron de enseñarnos  
_jajajjajajajajaja- rieron todos al ver la cara de concentración y de seriedad que tenia George  
_No me parece nada gracioso hicieron demasiadas travesuras, me dieron muchos dolores de cabeza- dijo Molly  
_Hay mamá por lo menos nos divertimos, además dio mas dolores de cabeza el pequeño Roony, desde que conoció a Harry  
_Umm bueno ahora que lo pienso tienes razón  
_Hey estábamos hablando de cuando conocieron a Harry no de quien es mas travieso- dijo Hermione  
_Si cuñadita tienes razón, bueno como iba diciendo entre Fred y yo ayudamos a Harry a subir su baúl al tren, ya que estaba muy desnutrido y por eso no podía  
_No te pases George, mira que acabe con Voldy contigo será más fácil  
_jajá si claro Potter bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que Potty me interrumpiera, después de ayudarlo a subir el baúl, Harry se quito el cabello de la frente y Fred pudio ver la cicatriz en a frente de Harry, cuando la vi le preguntamos si era él y el muy tonto no sabia de que hablábamos, pero bueno después que le preguntamos si era Harry Potter y nos contesto que si, Fred y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo, aunque no nos gusto nunca idolatrar a nadie, cuando lo vimos pensamos que abría sido de su vida después de la muerte de sus padres, y también nos llamo la atención preguntarles se acordaba de algo, pero como siempre mi madre nos interrumpió y cuando le dijimos no nos creyó mucho que digamos, pero a la final lo acepto, y bueno Ginny comenzó a saltar de que quería subir a conocerlo, gracias a mi madre eso no sucedió, si no pobre de Harry  
_Si a aunque un año después no demostró el ser muy inteligente siempre estaba roja cuando estaba Harry cerca- dijo Ron  
_Cállense, Ron y Fred me la pagaran ya verán- respondió una furiosa Ginny  
_Ya tranquila amor , no le prestes atención no vale la pena- le dijo Harry  
_Es cierto hija además eso que importa al final te ganaste a un gran chico, el mismo por el que llorabas - dijo cariñosamente su padre  
_Si hija tu padre tiene razón, ya no importa el pasado ahorita solo recordamos nada mas  
_Gracias má, gracias pá, a ustedes si los quiero  
_Oh q conmovedor pero creo que era mi turno de hablar no el de ustedes - dijo George- bueno como iba diciendo cuando nos despedimos de mi madre fuimos junto al pequeño Roony a ver a Harry ya aunque sin haber hablado habíamos pactado mentalmente que lo trataríamos igual que a los demás para que asi se sintiera a gusto, fuimos lo saludamos y le presentamos a Ron, cuando nos fuimos del compartimiento empezamos a ver que posibles travesuras le haríamos a Potter para que se sitiera en casa a la final no hicimos nada nos dio mucha lastima...  
_Bueno antes de que sigas diciendo estupideces George me toca a mi bueno cuando yo entre al compartimiento debo aclarar que fue antes que George y Fred entraran a saludar, al principio pensé que ellos nos habían mentido porque siempre pensé que el gran Harry Potter seria muy fanfarrón y que no me la podría llevar bien con el por que éramos pobre, pero bueno digamos que me sorprendió saber que nunca hubiera sabido que era mago y que jamás haya conocido su historia muchas vences pensé que era medio idiota por valorar cosas que yo en ese momento no solía valorar, el viaje fue muy tranquilo hasta que llegaron Hermione y Neville...  
_Jajajaja si, hay comenzaron las peleas de estos dos quien iba a decir que terminarían juntos- interrumpió Harry  
_Si tienes razón, quien iba a pensar que la inteligente Hermione Granger seria novia y ahora prometida de mi querido y un poco bruto hermano- dijo George  
_Aunque lo dudes George Ron es muy inteligente quizás nunca se los ha demostrado pero es asi- dijo seriamente Hermione  
_Se nota que lo quieres mucho, porque mira que decir eso no debe ser fácil- dijo George  
_Ya basta, Hermy tiene razón quizás Ron no lo demuestre seguido pero es muy inteligente- defendió Harry a su amigo  
_Potter si no fuera porque eres novio de mi hermanita diría que estas enamorado de Ron, Ginny deberías tener cuidado- dijo George  
_Ya basta George, Harry tiene razón Ron es muy inteligente no por nada lo hicieron perfecto- dijo Ginny  
_Bueno ya basta- dijo Ron- no quiero que se peleen para ver si soy inteligente o no, con todo te digo que si no lo fuera no seria un aurora; pero como iba diciendo el viaje fue muy tranquilo, cuando llegamos al castillo yo estaba muy nervioso por quedar en Gryffindor, cuando entre junto a Harry al Gran Comedor, no hacia más que pensar en que quería quedar en la misma casa que Harry ya que cuando nos encontramos con Malfoy en el tren, el demostró que yo y por lo tanto los gemelos no le caíamos mal, asi que desde ese momento pensé que seriamos amigos, y bueno asi fue a ambos no seleccionaron para la misma casa y bueno desde entonces comenzó nuestra amistad  
_Si, sabes me has hecho pensar en Draco quien iba a decir que después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros cuatro, algún día seriamos amigos- dijo Harry  
_si es cierto después de la batalla cambio mucho, quizás al no tener la influencia de su padre lo hizo cambiar, mira que desde que Lucios esta en Azkaban tanto Draco como Narcissa son mejores personas- dijo Andrómeda  
_Si tanto asi que hoy recibi regalos de ellos, me dijeron que vendrian es extraño que no hayan llegado ya- dijo Harry  
_A lo mejor vienen en camino- dijo Bill

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Kreacher fue a ver quien era, unos minutos después aparecieron en la cocina Draco y Narcissa Malfoy  
_Draco, Cissi- dijo Andrómeda levantándose a abrazar a su hermana- que bien que llegaron justo hablábamos de ustedes  
_Umm espero haya sido bueno lo que decían- dijo Draco  
_Claro solo nos extrañaba que no habían llegado- dijo Harry levantándose a abrazar a su nuevo amigo  
Todos se estaban saludando cuando, Teddy se levanto de brazos de Luna y dijo:  
_Cissssssssss  
_Hola Teddy cariño como estas- dijo Narcisa  
Teddy la abrazo y dejo que le dieran besos en su mejilla  
_Y de que hablaban- dijo Draco  
_Del pasado, desde que conocimos a Harry- dijo Neville  
_Si deberías contarnos tu parte Draco- dijo Charley  
_Claro no hay problema

Bueno yo al conocer a Harry y que me dijera que el podía darse cuenta de quienes eran los indebidos, cuando le ofrecí mi amistad y la rechazo fue que era un imbécil por elegir a un Weasley "traidor a la sangre" como decía siempre mi padre, aun "sangre limpia y de la alta sociedad" como lo son los Malfoy, así que desde entonces empecé a sentir rabia por eso, y bueno cada vez era peor ya que como era justo que quedara en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en tan solo el primer año creo que desde entonces comencé a sentir envidia por como el era, aparte que siempre tubo consigo a sus 2 grandes amigos, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle, como bien saben por lo que sucedió en la sala multipropósito durante la batalla solo estaban conmigo porque digamos que ejercía cierto poder en la casa Slytherin, así que creo que fue por eso que siempre estuvieron conmigo hasta el ultimo año  
_Asi que el pequeño Malfoy, le tenia envidia a Potter- dijo George  
_Pues la verdad es que si, me he dado cuenta en el transcurso del año específicamente desde que conocí a Asteria  
_Así que, la joven As te hizo cambiar- dijo Ron  
_Si, la verdad fue muy bueno conocerla me ha ayudado mucho, no saben cuanto tanto es asi que ya aprendí a vivir con mis errores, y apartar de ahora voy a seguir con mi vida  
_Eso es bueno, a mi me costo aprender a vivir con mis penas, todo gracias a todos ustedes, y obviamente gracias al amor de mi vida- dijo Harry besando a una sonrojada Ginny  
_Por que no vino As- pregunto Ginny  
_Tenia que ir a visitar a sus padres en Bulgaria la iba a acompañar pero me dijo que viniera a tu cumpleaños Potter y después me fuera, como ella dice hay que estar bien con los amigos, más si estos te han perdonado muchas cosas  
_Hey no te pongas dramático Draco, eso ya es historia pasada-dijo Hermione  
_Es cierto a lo hecho pecho- dijo Neville  
_Si, sabes que me parece extraño- dijo Draco después de un corto silencio  
_Que pasa- dijo Harry  
_Es que Luna esta muy callada se puede saber el porque-dijo Draco mirando a Luna  
_Jajá es que solo pensaba además estaba escuchando esos primeros encuentros que yo no vi- dijo soñadoramente Luna  
_y la persona que ocupa tus pensamientos es un chico llamado Ralf por casualidad  
_A ver, a ver quien es Ralf- dijo Ron mirando a Luna que se había sonrojado  
_Solo un chico que conocí en mi viaje, un conocido más- dijo Luna  
_Si claro-dijeron Ginny y Hermione  
_Y ese tal Ralf también cree en los Anoraks de cuernos arrugados- pregunto Ron  
_Si de hecho ambos estábamos investigando sobre ellos y sobre los Kecerín  
_Ya va me perdí que es eso de Kecerín- pregunto Ron  
_Son criaturas con cuerpo de serpiente cabeza de dragón que viven en pantanos, lo que comen es humanos y le tienen cierto cariño a los insectos por eso al atrapar y amenazar a algún insecto este te dejara en paz  
_Y porque demonios estabas buscando un traga humano- dijo Harry  
_Parecen magnificas criaturas- dijo Hagrid  
_Por Merlín Hagrid como vas a decir que son magnificas criaturas están locos o que- dijo Ron  
_Un son magnificas porque la gente cree que son irreales, asi q estábamos buscando pruebas  
_Bueno no empecemos a pelear por ello Luna ya conoce nuestra opinión con estas criaturas- dijo rápidamente Ginny viendo como Ron abría la boca para protestar  
_Si sigamos hablando, de otras cosas- dijo Draco  
_Por cierto se me había olvidado decirles que Audrey y yo nos casamos dentro de 2 meses- dijo Percy  
_QUE!!!!!-gritaron todos a la vez  
_pues si como les dije Audrey y yo nos casamos dentro de dos meses  
_Que bien hijo felicidades- dijeron sus padre abrazando a Percy  
_Si Percy felicidades- dijeron Andrómeda y Cissi  
_Bueno de verdad que ocurren milagros mira ya que si alguien acepta a Percy para casarse y a Ron como novio, es ya irreal pero cierto deberías investigarlo Luna como te gustan las cosas irreales, de hecho necesito pruebas de que esto es cierto-dijo George  
_Hey no te metas conmigo- dijo Ron  
_Tienes razón George, pero te olvidaste de alguien mira que Potter tubo que haber sufrido mucho, para tener que aguantarse a mi hermanita como novia, con ese carácter no se como la soporta- dijo Charlie  
_Ok Ron te encargas de George y yo de Charlie, Percy si quieres te nos unes- dijo Ginny  
_Sera todo un placer-dijo Percy sacando su varita  
_Hey calmados todos- dijo Harry agarrando a Ginny que estaba roja de la furia  
_Si cálmense todos simplemente hablábamos-intervino Bill  
_Si además deja que ellos digan lo que quieran tu sabes muy bien que yo te amo y por eso estoy contigo-dijo Harry dándole un beso a Ginny en la mejilla  
_Hay que tierno, ya te pasas de meloso-dijo George  
_Cállate, mira que estas en mi casa George además no se de que hablas si Angelina te vuelve loco  
_Si tienes razón, es algo inevitable con lo linda que es  
_Mira quien habla de meloso  
Todos rieron muy fuertemente  
_Yo quiero hacer una pregunta- dijo Luna haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad  
_Claro Luna dinos- dijo la Sra. Weasley  
_Draco tu dices que sentiste envidia de Harry porque si lo tenias todo  
_Bueno como ya dije Luna aun no creo que me hayas escuchado si estabas pensando en el tal Ralf, sentí envidia de que Harry tenia grandes amigos que siempre estuvieron con el, aparte de que aunque la gente lo consideraba a veces extraño era muy querido por la mayoría, y digamos que yo hubiera querido estar en su lugar, y bueno aunque jamás lo he confesado debo decir que Pansy, cuando era mi novia le gustaba Potter por eso es que trataba tan mal a Hermione y a todas las chicas que estaban cercas y digamos que eso me ponía muy celoso  
_Ya va, como es eso de que Pansy estaba enamorada de Harry- dijo celosa Ginny  
_Si asi es aunque debo decir que fue solamente por un corto periodo, ya que quería saber como seria sentirse al lado de alguien famoso  
_Pues mas le vale que ya no este enamora de Harry porque si no se las vera conmigo  
_Hey ya cálmate, no importa si esta enamorada de mi, yo soy quien decido con quien estar así que elegí a la mas bella e inteligente bruja-dijo Harry  
Harry y Ginny se besaron apasionadamente  
_Umm muy lindo todo pero Fleur y yo nos vamos-dijo Bill  
_Ok, acuérdense de que mañana es día de chicos, espero verte aquí hay muchas cosas de que hablar-dijo Harry a Bill  
_Umm ya me imagino que pero bueno mañana hablamos-dijo Bill despidiéndose de todos los demás  
Así poco a poco todos se fueron quedando solo Harry y Ginny que ya llevaba casi 3 meses viviendo con Harry  
_De que quieres hablar con ellos- pregunto Ginny  
_Como dije amor mío es cosa de chicos, algún día quizás te enteres


End file.
